My thousand Words
by Ushinaware Ta Kaze
Summary: The cheerful girl of Hokage, Kirisawa Fuuko. What is really behind that perfect smile? A series of feelings. Tofuu implied. FIFTH CHAPTER UPDATED! R
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Okay I'm suddenly in the Linkin Park mood so I'm writing this.

* * *

**Summary: A series of Fuuko's feeling on her position in the Hokage.**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**My Thousand Words**

* * *

**Phase I: Numb**

The sky was beginning to be covered by dark mucky clouds, engulfing all the light that couldn't penetrate through its thick barrier. The thunder was growing louder and louder as the day was growing darker and darker, marking the start of a storm. In midst of this entire unpleasant atmosphere, there was only one person who felt exactly how the sunrays were feeling. How it wanted to come out of it all and yet those stubborn cruel clouds were preventing it to reach the ground.

'More like stopping from reaching the sky.' a sarcastic laugh escaped from the wind goddess lips as another, but even louder, thunder came.

Just then she felt a lot of people staring at her.

"Miss Kirisawa, I suppose you know the answer to this question?"

Oh how she hated that arrogant tone of her English teacher! If only there were remote control for everything, then perhaps the first one she would buy is to mute her first.

"Well, I'm waiting."

Fuuko frowned and got up, "I'm sorry. But I didn't catch your question"

"Miss. Kirisawa, this is the nth time you are slacking off inside the classroom! Don't you know that…?"

'Yeah yeah English is a very important subject and everyone should learn it properly to prosper in their lives…old lines. Why can't she come up with something new?'

"Since you're so interested with the outside activities, you might as well do us the honour and go out."

Fuuko was anticipating that, after all, she knew that her English teacher hated her for some god-damn reason, which even perhaps god is ignorant about. She walked out of the class and headed towards her usual spot.

'When was it now? Some nine years ago'

Yes, nine years ago, when she was free. When her brother was still alive to protect her.

Yes, her brother is dead now, he's no more. He was perhaps the only person who actually took the effort to understand her. He would always support and inspire her to be the world's best singer.

Don't give her that look; she loved singing, since she was very small. Why? Well she doesn't know herself. But every time she heard the simple tune play in her mind, she would get completely lost in it. It was a world of her own imagination, her own creation untouched and unspoilt by the outside world.

But then her brother died and her mother, well, she never understood her. Of course, like any other typical mother, she wanted Fuuko be the school's topper.

"_Fuuko you must understand. Singing has no future. Singing isn't going to put food on your plate; it isn't going to help you to live a comfortable life."_

'How can you say that mom, how can you say that without even letting me try once'

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**Feeling so faithless **_

_**Lost under the surface**_

Ever since then, she tired her hard to please her mom. She tried studying, and she was successful. She was, in fact, looked upon as a very talented child, yet no one understood that her driving force was itself a big hallow shell. And when someone is in such a position they tend to crumble slowly and slowly with infinite pain and loneliness. It gets suffocating and yet you can't try and breathe because you have everything to lose even then.

'Damned if I do and damned if I don't'

Fuuko was walking up the stairs, when she heard a voice calling out to her. She turned around only to face her maths teacher.

'This just gets better and better.'

"Kirisawa, may I know what class you have right now?"

"English, sir."

"Then what are you doing outside the class?"

"I…"

"Fuuko I'm really worried. You know you can do more than this and yet you keep slacking off! What is wrong? Both of us know that you can do better. You've got the talent to do more."

'They all keep saying the same'

_**I don't know what you're expecting of me **_

_**Put under the pressure **_

_**Of walking in your shoes **_

_**[Caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow] **_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

"_Mom look! I got 90 percent!"_

_The little purple haired girl was proudly showing her history marks to her mother. After all, she did work real hard to get this mark._

_She was waiting to be patted on her back, which never came._

"_You could have done better."_

"_But 90 is a good mark mom! It's the class highest!"_

"_I'm not bothered if it is the class's highest mark. What I'm bothered is how much high can you get. You could have got a 95."_

_And all the little girl could do is to stare in dismay at her mother._

'Then when I got 95, it became hundred. What's next? Maybe next time I get hundred she'll tell me to get one hundred five.'

She excused herself from her maths teacher, "Thank you for caring sir." And then she walked away, hearing the heavy sigh from her teacher, which irritated her more.

It's not that she hates him or in that matter the others. She knows everyone is thinking what's best for her. So she can't even get angry with for chaining her up.

But she atleast expected her mom to understand. She was also, afterall, a music lover.

_**I've **_

_**Become so numb **_

_**I can't feel you there **_

_**Become so tired **_

_**So much more aware **_

_**I'm becoming this **_

_**All I want to do **_

_**Is be more like me **_

_**And be less like you**_

But as far as she knows, things didn't work out so well with her mother and so she doesn't want "her daughter to suffer the way she did", as her mom put it. But even so, she doesn't care if she has to suffer, this suffering is far worse than any other.

"I can feel myself slowly draining away."

Of course, losing yourself is far worse than losing anything else.

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me **_

_**Holding too tightly **_

_**Afraid to lose control **_

_**Cause everything that you thought I would be **_

_**Has fallen apart right in front of you**_

Fuuko by now had reached the top of the staircase and as she placed her hand on the door knob to open the door, a huge flash of lightning flashed accompanied by the roaring thunder. It was as if all her inner turmoil was being displayed by Mother Nature.

'You all might be thinking then, what went wrong? Why aren't I anymore the top genius of my class? Honestly isn't it obvious?" a small sarcastic chuckle followed her statement.

And she stepped out, standing under the sunshade, stretching out her hand feeling the sensation of the cold rain drops.

She knew she was making a total mess of her life. First, meeting Recca. Then always trying to defeat him, even though knew she couldn't.

No, not that she wasn't confident about herself, but she wanted a friend not a ninja, which she was afraid that she might never get if she managed to defeat him.

'However, it just worsened the situation, didn't it?' and there was another flash of lightning.

And as time had it, she was slowly deviating from her passion and her ambition. She lost both, singing and her interest to please her mother.

Nothing felt right to her any more. And deep inside she knows even her mom is frustrated with her and her antics.

_**[Caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow] **_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you **_

_**[Caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow] **_

_**And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

'But of course, it isn't really only my mom now is it? I'm also getting sick and tired of it all.' slowly closing the door behind her, she decided to sit on the roof for some more time, after all school is going to end in another fifteen minutes.

_**And I know **_

_**I may end up failing too **_

_**But I know **_

_**You were just like me **_

_**With someone disappointed in you**_

It didn't matter any more. All she wanted to do was to feel the chill of the raindrops and the wind of the storm that is coming to the city and to stay in her life.

_**I've **_

_**Become so numb **_

_**I can't feel you there **_

_**Become so tired **_

_**So much more aware **_

_**I'm becoming this **_

_**All I want to do **_

_**Is be more like me **_

_**And be less like you**_

_**(I'm tired of being what you what me to be)**_

* * *

**A/N**

**Well that's it for this chapter. I'll be updating soon.**

**But please do let me know what you think of it.**

**_Do REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: A series of Fuuko's feeling on her position.**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**My Thousand Words**

* * *

**Phase II: Bleed it Out**

The thunder was beginning to sound louder and louder as the rain was getting so thick that hardly anyone could see through it for a meter or so.

Our wind goddess was walking towards the fence of the rooftop, slowly getting wet in the rain. She stopped right in front of the fence, holding it with her finger tightened on it, facing up towards the rain with her eyes closed.

_**Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time**_

_**Hand grenade pins in every line**_

_**Throw 'em up and let something shine**_

_**Going out of my fucking mind**_

"_Fuuko! Come here right now young lady!"_

"_Mom! I have to go…I'm getting late!"_

"_No, you must finish your morning chores; you must learn to help your mom. It's your duty!"_

"_But mom!"_

"_Lower your tone, that's not how you talk to your mom. Now come here and finish this work and then you can go wherever you want."_

The thunder roared louder, followed by the school bell, marking the end of the school.

'I should be going now.'

Fuuko turned around and walked swiftly near the door. She squeezed the rain water from her skirt and wiped her face with her handkerchief.

'Shit! I'm all wet.'

She turned around, taking a last look of the stormy sky and opened the door.

"_Fuuko! You're late again!" The class teacher was furious as this was the tenth time in a row that the small purple headed girl was late._

_The small kid felt like screaming her lungs out, but how could she? The school rules had tied her up._

"_Don't give me that look, young lady. Can't you ever come early? Is it that hard? Take a look at others they always manage to come early. It's not like you are doing the house work..."_

'You think' a sarcastic laughter escaped her mouth, 'My fifth grade, when my father had that car accident.'

Yes, Fuuko lost her father in fifth grade, another bitter loss for her. But if you ask her, it's a complete loss for her. She lost her mother also in the process. She knows very well her mother was very frustrated with life. But so was she. Why couldn't her mom get that?

_**Filthy mouth, no excuse**_

_**Find a new place to hang this noose**_

_**String me up from atop these roofs**_

_**Knot it tight so I won't get loose**_

She tried to put up with her mom's antics and rudeness always keeping in mind that she was only frustrated. But there is always a limit to how much a person can put up with a person's frustration. Why must she put up with it anyway? It's not like she was the reason why her dad and her brother died! So why? Why show her all that attitude?

Fuuko bit her lips in frustration and punched the wall with her right hand, causing a small depression on it.

She stood straight and placed her left hand's finger on her right hand's knuckles, feeling the impact of the wall on it.

"It hurts" she whispered to herself and sat on the stairs. Yes, it hurt her a lot but not physically only.

"_What the hell is this? Is this a mark?"_

"_But mom…"_

"_All you do is fight with Recca, get into trouble and be a nuisance to others…"_

"_But mom…"_

"_I don't want to hear anything. You can say thousands of excuses for all I care. But only losers make excuses."_

'Right. She expects me to study and yet she never helps me by keeping an environment to study.'

Well, that's right. It was quite funny how her mom used to tick. Studying was never her passion. Now it's not like she hates studying either. She knew very well what its significance was. But she is just a human. Her mom always expected her to be the perfect daughter and the perfect student. Help her with the house work, do well in academics and not to watch TV or go out for movies and blah blah blah…yada yada...it's not required to be put down.

Yes, it is understandable. But it wasn't like Fuuko didn't try. However, whenever she sat for studying (not to mention she was in the perfect mood to study) her mom called her for helping her in the house chores. She never said no, but would always tell her mom that she would do it after studying.

'But no! I have to do just when she asks me to do it!'

"_What is this? Whenever you're told to do a work you give an excuse that you're studying, but when you're free you never study. I won't listen to things like __**I don't have the mood**__."_

Fuuko got up, patted the dust off her skirt.

'Man don't I sound like an emo.' making her smirk at herself.

_**Truth is you can stop and stare**_

_**Bled myself out and no one cares**_

_**Dug the trench out, lay down there**_

_**With a shovel up out of reach somewhere**_

Fuuko walked down the stairs. She could feel people stare at but she didn't care. It's nothing new for her. She knew very well what everyone was thinking. She knew she was a complete weirdo, a complete outcast. At first it hurt her so much, so much that she would silently cry, when no one was there. But then as time went on she learned to accept it. She knew very well no matter how much you try people always have a bad habit of jumping into conclusion. (Even if they are horribly wrong) And worse, if they found that they didn't fit their regular description of _"normal people" _they're treated as an outcast. And believe me; you wouldn't want to be in that list unless you're very strong minded.

"Fuuko! I finally found you!"

Fuuko stopped and turned around to face the flame caster of the Hokage.

"I need…"Recca then looked from top to bottom, "Hey why are you all wet?"

'God why am I getting so annoyed with him?'

"State your purpose." Fuuko said coldly making Recca flinch.

"Ahaha you don't have to be so formal you know! You're beginning to sound like that fridegboy.", and then he laughed hoping that the tensed atmosphere would lighten a bit.

"I'm going" Fuuko turned around and walked swiftly down the stairs towards her class to pick her things up.

"What's with her?"

All Recca could do is shrug off and continue thinking about how to impress his hime. (As usual)

_**Yeah, someone pour it in**_

_**Make it a dirt dance floor again**_

_**Say your prayers and stomp it out**_

_**When they bring that chorus in**_

_**I bleed it out digging deeper **_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**I bleed it out digging deeper **_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**I bleed it out digging deeper **_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**I bleed it out**_

Fuuko reached her class and to her utter surprise she found her English teacher patiently sitting on the teacher's chair with her eyes closed.

'Is she waiting for me?'

Knocking the door of the classroom, she asked the teacher's permission to come inside.

"Fuuko, I've been really disappointed with your behaviour for the past two years. Just look at yourself! You are all wet."

Fuuko's fist tightened.

'Great here she goes again'

She was sick and tired of it all. What's her teacher's problem? Can't she even let her be?

"_Kirisawa? Oh you're Toya Kirisawa's sister?"_

"_Yes madam."_

"_He was a genius! Well all the more reason why I'm going to expect high from you."_

It annoyed her. It annoyed her a lot! She was Fuuko Kirisawa not Toya Kirisawa! Why should they compare her to her brother? They're two different people, afterall.

Why must they simply complicate her already complicated life by comparison?

_**Go, stop the show**_

_**Chop your words in a sloppy flow**_

_**Shotgun, opera, lock and load**_

_**Cock it back and then watch it go**_

She could sense people hiding behind the wall and silently enjoying the fact that she was getting lectured by her Teacher again.

Fuuko's fist by now had tighten so much that her nails pierced through her skin, making blood trickle down her fist.

But of course, people weren't interested in her turmoil, they wanted to sit back and enjoy the show.

'Hell to everything!'

Fuuko snapped. She quickly walked and picked her bag.

"Kirisawa! How dare you show such behaviour to your teacher?"

Fuuko stopped near her teacher, "Sorry but I'm wet and I need to go home and dry myself. Can't have you lecture me for being absent for fever now, can I?" She could easily tell that her teacher was furious.

'Beats me.'

_**Mama help me I've been cursed**_

_**Death is rolling in every verse**_

_**Candy paint on his brand new hearse**_

_**Can't contain him, he knows he works**_

She stepped out of the class, making all the people quickly scatter. She turned around to her teacher and bowed down, "Thanks for you concern" sarcasm dripping in every word she spoke.

And then turned around, facing her back on her teacher.

'Get ready for getting another detention tomorrow.'

_**Fuck this hurts, I won't lie**_

_**Doesn't matter how hard I try**_

_**Half the words don't mean a thing**_

_**And I know that I won't be satisfied**_

Whispers were heard throughout the corridor as everyone was making their way out of the school.

Fuuko swiftly walked past them and went down the stairs, still aware of all the unwanted attention she was receiving.

'Can't they mind their own business? Or do they always love to be so nosy.'

_**A freaky weirdo**_

"_Why?" the small purple haired girl looked here and there, with teary eyes, to see who was responsible for this. No one told her who was responsible, instead everyone where enjoying the show._

_The word was engraved on her bench and to alot extent in her life. And she knew why. She knew it was because she stood against the bullies for another person._

By now Fuuko was out of the school gate.

"Cowardly cheap bastards!" she whispered again to the rain, which was coming down more than ever.

She continued walking towards her house, when suddenly she thought otherwise and took the road towards her secret spot, where she would always go when she was troubled.

_**So why try ignoring him**_

_**Make it a dirt dance floor again**_

_**Say your prayers and stomp it out**_

_**When they bring that chorus in**_

_**I bleed it out digging deeper **_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**I bleed it out digging deeper **_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**I bleed it out digging deeper **_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**I bleed it out**_

She walked down the pavement and took a bus. All eyes were glued at her. Who would tend not to get curious by seeing a school girl fully wet.

'Jobless people.'

She got down to her stop and then walked towards a muddy road, heading towards the woods.

"_Why can't you be like your brother? Why can't you be more perfect?"_

She started running down the track as the rain continued pouring, as if they were sharing the same feeling as her. She slipped forward due to the muddy road and caught the tree beside her to get a grip.

_I've opened up these scars_

_I'll make you face this_

_I pulled myself so far_

_I'll make you, face, this, now!_

Thunder was heard again along with it a sound in the woods. The sound of someone punching the tree, as the blood from her fist flowed with the small brook, created by the rain. The wind goddess punching her heart out to let go of all the pain inside her, with the rain and wind comforting the fire inside her.

_**I bleed it out digging deeper **_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**I bleed it out digging deeper **_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**I bleed it out digging deeper **_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**I bleed it out digging deeper **_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**I bleed it out digging deeper **_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**I bleed it out digging deeper **_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**I bleed it out**_

_**I bleed it out**_

_**I bleed it out**_

* * *

**A/N**

Phew! That really took time. Gomen-nasai, for the delay.

Right this chapter was basically about a mixture of feeling of people always trying to make her "perfect" at the cost of her happiness.

That's something I seriously hate, you know. Especially when you elder sibling is being compared to you. It's seriously pissing off. Not to mention you can't at all be yourself.

Oh it also includes the lack of understanding a lot of people have (parents including).

BTW don't kill me for killing Fuuko's father and brother. :P

Hope I could express it properly. Do leave a review and let me know what you think of it. ^___________________^

RSVP: P


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your reviews! I'm sooooooooooooooo glad you all liked it!

I guess I'll be bringing Tofuu later in this story. *cheers from the Tofuu fans*

Most probably the fiction might continue without any songs from Linkin Park, I mean you can't have Tofuu with LP. It will just look too strange

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**My Thousand Words**

* * *

**Phase III: Papercut**

Fuuko sat under the tree for how long now? No she had no idea. She didn't know and she didn't care. All she could feel was the numbness in her heart and her hands, the sunlight of the dying sun and the occasional cold sting of the raindrops.

The rain soon died out but Fuuko sat there pressing her knees to her bosoms and hiding her face. The wind gently blew across the trees and lightly tossed Fuuko's hair, as if it was telling Fuuko to get up.

Fuuko slowly raised her head to see the sunset. She got up with her eyes reflecting the gentle light of the sun. Afterall, the sunset always felt a part of her. She would always feel at ease when she would see it.

'Another day has come to an end'

"_The sunset doesn't only mark the end of a day but also beginning of a brand new day, filled with new hopes and dreams."_

A gentle smile played on her lips as she recalled those words of her brother.

'Niisan'

She walked slowly taking the support of the trees to reach to the place.

'Made it.'

And there it was the beautiful scene that anyone would have gone across the world just to get a glimpse of it. The sun was burning red as it was sinking behind the sea of trees. The clouds near the sun had an orange and pink ting to it as if it were blushing because of the magnificent sun. The birds flew across the sky chasing to catch the giant red fruit, half hidden by the pinkish-orange floating leaves. The lake reflected all the serenity of the entire scene, which was often disturbed by the small ripples caused on it by the gentle breeze.

Yes it is worth all the money in the world and for Fuuko this place was more than just a beautiful place; it was the treasure chest of her memories of her brother.

So where was it? Where did it all go wrong? She doesn't know and she couldn't care less. You can't bring back the past and you can't see the future, so why bother your head over it?

'**Yeah you keep telling yourself that.'** She frowned at the amused voice in her head and turned around to go back home, while mentally telling it to shut up.

How she wished to stay there, but no she must go back. She must go back home.

'**Yeah right, do you even consider it as your home?'** She heard the voice now laughing at her.

"Shut up." She snarled under her breath.

She continued to walk across the mushy road, practically dragging herself through it. She came to a halt when she saw a puddle of water blocking the road. No, she was too tired to jump across it, her head for some reason felt heavy and her entire body was aching.

She groaned at her misery and not caring about dirtying her shoes and socks, she walked through the puddle, cursing fate under breath. She kept walking when suddenly her legs gave out and she slipped and fell on the muddy ground.

"Shit now my dress is all dirty."

'**Well, who told you to stay in the rain for 3 hours?'** said the voice laughing at her again.

"Shut up" said Fuuko getting up by taking support of a branch nearby.

Finally, the sun had gone to bed letting the stars come out one by one.

Fuuko finally made it to the main road and then looked at her watch.

'Six thirty, it's really getting late.'

She then looked at the bus stop and then looked down at her dress. She was in a complete mess. How could she possibly get into the bus like this?

It was getting darker, but for some reason, for some reason it felt like midnight to Fuuko.

_**Why does it feel like night today?**_

_**Something in here's not right today**_

_**Why am I so uptight today? **_

_**Paranoia's all I got left**_

Again she heard the voice laugh at her, making her frown, **'You didn't seem to care about all that while coming here by bus.'**

"It's different now." Fuuko said trying to justify herself to the amused voice. She stared up to search for the moon, but in vain.

'Right its new moon today.' She mentally noted.

"Oh well! I guess a small walk won't hurt." She said trying to cheer herself. But she knew she was failing at it miserably

Nevertheless, she stuck to her plan and walked on the road, recollecting what had occurred the whole day.

Her hand found its way to her forehead and she began to massage it.

"Good Lord! I'm such a moron!"

_**I don't know what stressed me first**_

_**Or how the pressure was fed / but**_

She was now fully aware of what she had just done. Not only was she going to get detention but also she would be taken to the principal this time.

"Kami-sama! What possessed me to do such a thing! I just insulted the very same teacher who always tries to find a way to take me to the principal!"

Again she heard the voice laugh at her.

_**I know just what it feels like**_

_**To have a voice in the back of my head**_

She ignored it and continued to walk pondering on what she should say her mother. She was in a complete mess and she knows very well her mom has got a call by now from her _'wonderful'_ English teacher, complaining on _her antics_ today.

She continued to walk engrossed in her thoughts when she suddenly stopped to see where she was. Again she groaned at her misery. This was the same place where the oh-so ice prince of the Hokage lived. The last thing she wanted was to bump into him and have him comment on her condition.

"_The fact that you are a monkey is painfully obvious. You just proved it to the entire world that you are one."_

Fuuko stopped dead on her track and then turned around to see a park. She walked towards the swing and sat on it, gently swinging herself.

_**It's like a face that I hold inside**_

'**So much for going home.'**

Fuuko stopped and frowned at this statement.

_**A face that awakes when I close my eyes**_

"I'm just tired, that's all." Said Fuuko closing her eyes trying to ponder on why she stopped here.

'**Ha! Accept. That's not the reason now is it?'**

_**A face watches every time I lie**_

"Of course, it is." She said loudly trying to sound confident 'Isn't it?'

_**A face that laughs every time I fall**_

_**(And watches everything) **_

She heard it laugh again and then she knew she knew that wasn't the reason at all. She knew she didn't want to go back home but stay here, where **he** lives. She is too irritated now. Why does her conscious have to always contradict her!

_**So I know that when it's time to sink or swim**_

_**That the face inside is hearing me / right beneath my skin**_

Fuuko sighed. She was tired of wallowing. She was tired of it all. It wasn't long ago when she realised that the Hokage's Ice Prince had occupied a special place in her heart. But, what could she do about it? After all, he loved **her**, the girl who shared the same face as his sister.

_**It's like I'm / paranoid looking over my back**_

_**It's like a / whirlwind inside **_of_** my head**_

_**It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within**_

_**It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**_

She was tired of being compared. Every step of her life was full of it. When she was young it was her brother. No scratch the first part; she IS STILL compared to her brother. And now to add upon, she is compared to Yanagi.

_**I know I've got a face in me**_

_**points out all the mistakes to me**_

'**What are you talking about? You are the one who always compares yourself with Yanagi.'**

She opened her eyes with the sudden realisation. Yes, indeed it was her all along.

She tightened her grip on the rope of the swing and bit her lips.

"But, it's not entirely my fault is it?"

No, it wasn't. It was because everyone patronized Yanagi and treated Fuuko like she didn't exist.

'**Oh so now it's Yanagi's fault?'**

"No it isn't." she said sadly. How could she blame Yanagi to be so perfect? Heck! She couldn't even get angry with her for stealing her ninja and now _him_.

"No…"

"Hello hello hello…Look who is here."

An annoyed Fuuko looked up to see who had dared to interfere her self-counselling. There were five big guys in front of her, each one of them dressed up like a typical street-punk.

'Great timing,' Fuuko got up and said in a booming voice, "What do you want?"

"What do we want?" laughed one of the guys and then stared at her wet body, "Well, I think it is quite obvious. Now what do you say, honey, want to have fun with us?"

"Go bother somebody of your own size." Fuuko said stepping forward.

'**Hypocrite, you know you won't be able to do anything in your condition.'**

'Well its not like I have any other choice now, do I?'

No, she couldn't depend on anyone anymore. She has always depended on her strength and skills to escape a tight situation after her brother's death. She would do it again. She had to.

"Don't be so mean honey-pie. I hate to be disappointed." A guy, who seemed to be the leader of the gang, came closer to Fuuko and touched her shoulder. Fuuko immediately stepped back and threw a kick. The man stumbled backward, furious with her action.

"Get her boys!" making all the five men dash towards her.

_**You've got a face on the inside too and**_

_**Your paranoia's probably worse**_

_**I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand**_

_**Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is**_

_**I can't add up to what you can but**_

Fuuko dodged one of them but she got punched on her stomach by another.

'Darn it.'

No she couldn't rely on others because there was no one. There was no one who knew her, no one who knew that she was scared to fight always, and no one who knew that she wished to be protected as well.

She placed her hand on the ground and brought herself back to balance and then spun around to deliver a spinning kick to the man in front of her on the head. He fell down lying there unconscious.

'Just four more, just four more, hang on girl!'

She heard the voice laugh at her again, '**you used too much of your strength on the last blow.'**

She frowned for she knew that was true. She could already feel the strength draining out of her body.

No, not yet. She couldn't give up yet. She can't wait for her to be rescued because no one was going to come. No one, because she didn't require it. Because everyone used her for protecting, not for being protected.

_**Everybody has a face that they hold inside**_

_**A face that awakes when they close their eyes**_

_**A face watches every time they lie**_

_**A face that laughs every time they fall**_

_**(And watches everything) **_

_**So you know that when it's time to sink or swim**_

_**That the face inside is watching you too / right inside your skin**_

The other four were now really furious and started throwing everything they had got on Fuuko. Fuuko ducked a punch from one of them and stepped backward, only to see a kick heading towards her.

'Shit'

She used her hands and blocked the kick but the force of it pushed her. She placed her hand on the ground trying to get her balance fast as one of the punks was heading right towards her.

**It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back**

**It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head**

**It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within**

**It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**

'**I guess you are going to lose this.'**

"No…I refuse, I refuse to give up!" She quickly turned her around, kicking the guy in front of him on the leg making him lose his balance. She then jumped and hit him on his neck.

'Three more, just three more, I need to finish just three more.'

**It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back**

**It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head**

**It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within**

**It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**

Fuuko stood up and took up a fighting stance. Immediately she was showered with kicks and punches from all the sides and she did her best to dodge every attack, blocking a few that she couldn't dodge.

**the face inside is right beneath my skin**

'**You're losing your strength and accuracy.'**

"Shut up!" She took advantage of the free spot created by one of their punches and she slipped into it grabbing his hand and spun him, slamming down on the ground.

As much she wanted to she couldn't finish him off because of the other two. And her speed was decrease by the minute.

'**You're losing.'**

**the face inside is right beneath my skin**

She slammed on the wall due to the kick she received. She was panting and her legs were giving up.

'I can't…'

'**You're losing this time, Kirisawa and no one is going to save you.'**

'No…'

**the face inside is right beneath my skin**

By now the sun had already set and the whole area was dark, only to make everything hard for Fuuko.

Fuuko was by now leaning on the wall and panting hard for breath. Her entire body was feeling hot and her hands and legs were feeling all spaghetti.

The two guys smirked and drew closer to Fuuko.

**The sun goes down**

**I feel the light betray me**

"You gave a lot of trouble girlie. Get ready to pay for it."

She wanted to shout for help but pride and fear stopped her from making any noise. She was losing herself bit by bit and she could feel hear sight wavering.

'Darn it!'

**The sun goes down**

**I feel the light betray me**

Fuuko shook her head and took a drat out from her pocket.

"What's this not giving up yet?"

"**You can't aim in this condition, how do you expect this to help you?"**

'Yes, I can aim. And I know I'm too weak…'

"But…" She rose the drat and stabbed it on her thigh.

"What the #*^! The girl stabbed herself!"

**The sun**

**It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back**

**It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head**

**It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within**

**It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**

**I feel the light betray me**

She stood straight despite the pain and pointed her finger towards the two punks and signalled them to come forward with a smirk on her face.

'**Hypocrite…'**

She knew she had a slim chance but she has to give all she has got before she loses her consciousness. The two charged towards her she dodged one and kicked him on the back but immediately she received a kick on her stomach from the second punk.

"Take that you piece of shit!"

'Is this the end?'

**The sun**

**It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back**

**It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head**

**It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within**

**I feel the light betray me**

**It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within**

**It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within**

Suddenly she felt a pair of warm hands grab her.

She turned to see who it was as she was slowly becoming unconscious.

"It's you…" was all she could say as she fainted in the arms of this unknown guy.

* * *

**Phew! That took a lot out of me! I hope I did a good job of it and really hope that you'll like it!**

**The unknown guy? Well, you all will know soon enough!**


	4. Chapter 4

Gomen ne, for the late update, college is seriously a big drag and so darn hectic. (I am seriously kicking the person who said college is a piece of cake and much easy than school).

Yosh! Let us get to it.

Eventhough I am quite unsure on how to continue this story, I will do my best. This chapter is a tribute to Sodium Nitrate and Call me sweety. Hope you enjoy it. I would also like to keep the linkin park's songs at a rest for now for the sake of the flow of the story. Please do not mind. I would also like to thank

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED

* * *

**My Thousand Words**

**The Darkness Deep Within Me - I**

* * *

'Where am I?'

_Dark_

'What happened to me?'

Darkness was all around.

'Why…why can't I feel my body?'

Coldness and darkness was slowly engulfing her.

'I…I can't move…It is so cold…'

Cold bites and darkness makes it all the more painful. Eventhough you reach out your hands in the infinite darkness, you only feel the numbness in them because of the frostbites of the past- of loneliness. All that is left in you is dejection and you are vanquished by the lack of hope as you sit there locked up in the infinite icy room, doomed to wander in wretchedness. The only thing that you can do is to bury the pain deep inside you and block yourself off from the world, silently scared of somebody discovering your masquerade - your lost drifting soul.

* * *

"How is she now?"

'Who is that?' The voices were some how familiar to her.

"She is doing fine …"

'Mom'

_Mom - _a word that always remained bitter to her.

"Why don't you take a seat?"

Warmth spread all over her body and a small smile crept on her face. Warmth…that is all that she was looking for. Was it too much to ask? Maybe it was-for her. Maybe it was just impossible for her, her alone.

"Neechan! Neechan! Please wake up…"

'Who is…Ganko?' As much as she did not want to, for once, she felt guilty. Guilty for not realising that she still had Ganko, her little sister. But, there was nothing that was left for her to go back to. She hated, she hated herself for lying to her little sister, her friends and to herself. But what more could she do? Everyone likes the happy-go-lucky Fuuko Kirisawa not the broken Fuuko Kirisawa.

'Then again it doesn't really matter now, does it?'

Yes, it never did. She lost her brother to an accident and her father to a car crash, her mother to the cruel play of life, her best friend, Recca, to Yanagi and her first love to the very same person.

Fuuko opened her eyes as she slowly turned to face the wall. The truth is always hard to accept but, someday or the other she had to accept it. Even so, she did not want to face it just yet. Not just yet. It is too early.

Fuuko pulled her covers tighter and closed her eyes.

'Why…why can't I just ignore it?'

Fuuko turned around staring at the white ceiling.

'That is it, isn't it? It all started with…'

Her train of thoughts paused when she heard the door open. Fuuko turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of the person, who was opening the door.

"You…" Fuuko gasped as her memories of that night flooded in. The memories of the man who broke her fall.

"Getting wet in the rain and then getting involved with people like them isn't really a good way of displaying your bravery. It's called being a foolhardy." Spoke a deep soft voice as its owner walked into the room.

'I-I…Akiyama-kun…but what is he…?'

"Shouhei…" Fuuko tried sitting up, "I…" Fuuko was left wordless as he carefully placed the pillow behind her and helped her sit up straight.

"There that's better, isn't it?" he smiled, a smile that always managed to bring a weird sort of peace in her mind and heart. Fuuko smiled and nodded welcoming the warmth she was feeling after a long time.

"Thank you Akiyama-kun. I don't know how…"

"What is this? Now I'm Akiyama-kun?" said the tall blonde man, as he sat down on a chair that he had pulled close to the bed, "If I remember right, you would always call me Shou-chan." He ruffled her hair as a faint blush crept on her cheeks due to embarrassment.

"Shou-Shouhei-chan" said Fuuko feeling a bit awkward. Ayikama frowned by sensing her awkwardness but decided to ignore it. "Now Fuuko, how have you been doing? The last time I saw you were puny and so easy to carry. But, now I must say, I had a real challenge carrying you all the way." Shouhei rubbed his back to emphasis on his point.

"What? I'm not that hea-wait a minute; you carried me all the way home?" Fuuko stared at him with disbelief. Shouhei sweatdroped, "Sheesh, I was only kidding. I didn't think you would take it in the literal sense." But he paused to see no reaction from her side. The Fuuko he knew would have straggled him by now for cracking a lame joke as that and would have ended up teasing him for his bad sense of humour. But all he could see was a forced smile and a lost look in her eyes.

"So, how do you feel now?" Shouhei said hastily to keep her from getting lost again. He knew she had changed a bit ever since her brother died and he partly blamed himself for it. He blamed himself for not being there for her when she needed him the most.

In reply, Fuuko smiled back at him.

'Fake,' was all that resonated in his mind, as he watched her searching for an appropriate word to say.

"I've been worse." Fuuko nodded and looked into his eyes with sincerity. Shouhei smiled and clasped her hands in his and rested his forehead on it. "I'm sorry," was all that she heard from him. Fuuko looked at him and felt a pang of guilt. She knew he blamed himself for having to leave her when her brother had died. She knew he blamed himself for not being able to take her brother to the hospital on time. She knew that he was carrying the burden of the death of his best friend.

'But…'

"I never blamed you for it, you know." Shouhei raised his head to meet a smiling Fuuko. Fuuko stroked his cheek as she continued, "I know what had happened and I know you blame yourself for it, but I never once blamed you for it. Toya would not have blamed you either. You did all you could."

"I still could have tried and delayed my…"

"Are you a fool? You got in Tokyo University! Naturally, you had to go. I would have-heck Toya would have risen from the grave to knock some sense into your baka head!" Shouhei chuckled, "You are aggressive as always." He ruffled her hair again with an amused smile making Fuuko blush again.

Yes, I know, Fuuko does not blush. She is the scary strong tomboy. But heck, she was a human too.

After a long time she felt a new energy in her to laugh, to smile. 'But…why, why I'm not able to laugh?'

So many years, so many years of pain had sealed her throat from the taboo of her life-smile and laughter. Ever since that day, she could never genuinely smile to anyone, eventhough she tried her best, and eventually she just gave up. A smile that was never meant to fade withered away like the soft petals of the white rose, exposed to the harsh storm wind.

Shouhei and Fuuko continued to talk about their past together, teasing each other about the ridiculous stuff they had done. They talked of their life, of his college. And as the moon slowly climbed to its highest point, the night inside Fuuko's room fell silent. Shouhei tucked Fuuko in and stroked her forehead as she snuggled closer to his hands. He smiled and walked towards the window and stared at the half moon as he recollected a stabbed Fuuko standing with determination and her body shivering because of fear. The moonlight was reflected on his emerald eyes as he frowned. He knew something was wrong with her and he wanted to why. He turned to feel the wind gently playing with his blond bangs. During their entire conversation, she always tried to skip her school life and he did not want to press on it due to her condition. He glanced to see her as he pulled the curtains. Seeing Fuuko shiver underneath the blanket, he closed the window. Closing the door behind him, Shouhei brushed his bangs off his forehead. "So Fuuko, you finally have found him." A small smile crept on his face, "I promise to look after you till I find him suitable to take care of you."

* * *

**A/N**

**I know, it isn't much. But that's all I could bring out in my hectic schedule. Gomen ne. I promise to make up for it. Do let me know how it was and any suggestions would be warmly welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm back with a whole new chapter with a whole new song but the same old Fuuko Kirisawa! XD (Well, whom else did you expect?). Personally, I find the Shouhei character simply sugoi! Right, before you guys flip after reading this chapter, let me give you a prior warning that I've NOT used Linkin Park song here.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Surprise Surprise**

* * *

The morning rays slowly tingled the fair girl's cheek as she pulled the blankets on her face to prevent it from disturbing her. She turned over with her face still under the covers as her purple hair spread out on the white pillow. Then suddenly the clock besides the bed made a loud screeching sound making Fuuko jolt up. A very annoyed Fuuko pressed the alarm off and stared out at the morning sky through the space between the curtains.

'I guess it'll be a beautiful day.' A smile formed Fuuko's face. She then slowly got off the bed and tied her shoulder length hair up.

"Yosh! Let's get ready for school." Fuuko said stretching her arms. She quickly walked to the wardrobe and took out her neatly pressed school uniform and placed it on her shoulder. 'Courtesy Ganko' Fuuko smile grew as she entered the bathroom. It was quite amusing that the six years old girl, Ganko, was more mature than the sixteen years old, Fuuko. It was thanks to Ganko that Fuuko could keep a decent presentation in front of everyone. Fuuko quickly placed the cloths on the hanger and stepped into the shower. She stood under the shower and welcomed the cold, yet refreshing feeling of the clear sparkling fluid. Gone were those thoughts of yesterday. All that was there was a blank, yet comforting feeling in her mind. It was as if the water was washing away all her pain and angst that had filled her up till yesterday.

'I guess there was some use of all those crap I did yesterday.' She chuckled at her insanity (?) and closed the shower.

Walking out of the bathroom in her school uniform, she gently dried her hair with the towel.

"Well, well, aren't you all relaxed." Fuuko got startled and looked at the owner of the voice.

"Shou-shouhei-kun!" Fuuko stared gaping at the tall handsome blonde man in front of her. Shouhei frowned at Fuuko, "kun? I thought we had cleared over the fact that there will be no formalities between us."

Fuuko went red and threw the towel at him, which he grabbed leisurely, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Sheesh, you don't have to fret about it so much." Shouhei got up from the bed and tossed something to Fuuko. Fuuko caught it and looked at it speechless. 'This is…' Fuuko looked up when she felt a small pat on her head.

"You remember this?" Shouhei smiled still keeping his hand on her head. Fuuko smiled and nodded, "How can I ever forget. Niisan sixteenth birthday." Fuuko stared at the elegantly framed photo of her brother, her and Akiyama; all of them smiling. To Fuuko it was probably the best day of her life. Afterall, this was the first time Fuuko had actually managed to buy a gift for her dear big brother with her own hard earned money, with the help of Akiyama, of course. She had a copy of this till…she can't remember. She can't remember when or how had she lost it.

"Isn't this your copy?" Fuuko asked Akiyama.

"Huh? You kidding me? Why would I give you my copy? I have the negative, so obviously I just had one copy printed." Akiyama said smiling.

Fuuko stared at him for a while and then she smiled hugging the photo, "Thank you." Call it lame, but just the thought of hugging that picture felt like she was hugging her big brother. It was as if a part of her was recovered just seeing it. Fuuko was cut by her train of thoughts when Akiyama rapped her head playfully.

"What was that for?" Fuuko said rubbing her head.

"Are you planning to stick there for the whole day? You've got school, you know." Akiyama said while walking out of the room.

Fuuko stomped her feet, "I know that!"

Shouhei chuckled and replied, "Make sure you're down for breakfast in five. And oh, don't forget to wear your tie. Your mom was telling me on how cool you were trying to look lately, but ending up looking like a rowdy."

Fuuko's face went red with fury and she threw the towel again, which Akiyama dodged, "I DO NOT!" . Shouhei chuckled again and walked towards the door. He stopped by the door and turned, "Leave your hair open, you look beautiful that way." Flashing a warm smile he closed the door behind him, leaving a blushing Fuuko.

(After fifteen minutes)

"So remind me. Why the hell are you coming with me to school again?" Fuuko said grumpily.

"Why is it so wrong to visit my old school?" Shouhei said turning his silver Audi to the right. "Besides, you are getting dropped by me there. Why are you complaining so much?"

Fuuko sighed, "I wouldn't actually care if I was just being dropped."

Shouhei raised an eyebrow and stopped the car. "Whoa whoa, wait! I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Fuuko said trying to justify her statement.

"And I'm not offended." Shouhei coolly replied.

"Huh? Then why did you stop suddenly." Fuuko enquired.

Shouhei brushed the bangs off his forehead and pointed. Fuuko followed the direction at which he was pointing only to see her school.

"Oh" Fuuko said quietly. "My bad."

"Yup, sure is. Right, why don't you wait here? I'll park the car and come."

By now, Fuuko was feeling very uncomfortable because of the weird stares she was getting.

"Is that Kirisawa?" "Seems to be her. But, is that an Audi?" "No way!"

"Fuuko?" Shouhei brought back her attention. "You are waiting here, right? Don't make me go around looking for you."Fuuko hesitated for a while, "Amm, I think I'll just leave. I mean, I'm getting late for class." And then she mentally slapped herself. 'That was the best you could come up with! Baka!'

Akiyama raised his right eyebrow, "What are you talking about? You still have half an hour for the school to start. Now, wait here." And he drove away. Fuuko stood there and sighed. 'Why me…?' she thought to herself while trying hard to ignore the comments people were making on her new and expensive way of arrival today. "I can't believe that she is being dropped by a handsome guy like him!" The crowd kept gossiping as usual. "I mean look at her and look at him!" "That guy is a total hottie." By now, Fuuko was getting annoyed. Okay, she knows she isn't some super model or a beauty queen, but that doesn't mean that she can't be around good looking guys like Akiyama. Afterall, she isn't around them for the reason those brainless girls are. It's because they're very good friends of hers'. Is it that hard to accept? Doesn't she hang out with Tokiya Mikagami too?

'Tokiya…' Her trains of thought stopped. She brushed her bangs off her forehead. Eventhough she tried to ignore it, she could feel her heart constricted suddenly. 'Great! I'm very good at making myself feel miserable, aren't I?' Okay, maybe she isn't beautiful as Yanagi. Nor is she glamorous. But, what can she do? It's just not her. She can't always spend ages in the parlour like her schoolmates. Nor does she like putting those things call makeup on her face. She would just feel so darn uncomfortable, like she is hiding something. 'Hiding something?' A small sarcastic smile formed on her face. Alright, she is hiding stuff. LOTS OF STUFF. But, that is enough of a torture as it is. She doesn't want more to burden her. Besides, she didn't want it to be that way. She wanted people to accept her for whom she was. She is the simple average high school student. And that was that. She can't be a princess as Yanagi nor can she look beautiful as her classmates with all those cosmetics.

Fuuko felt a rap on her head again. She looked up furiously at the jerk who dared to interrupt her serious thoughts, only to find a smiling Shouhei Akiyama. "Hey! Why do you always have to do that?" Fuuko said rubbing her head. Shouhei raised his eyebrow(again), "Well, if you quit spacing out so much, I'll be more than happy stop rapping you. Now, whom were you thinking of? Your secret boyfriend?" A smirk formed Shouhei's face. "Oh my god! He is so Kawaii!" came a screeching voice from the back.

Fuuko was blushing furiously, "Wha-what? I don't have a boyfriend! Now let's go. I'm getting late for class." Fuuko turned around to walk, but got pulled back by Shouhei. "Now what?" Shouhei took out something from his pocket and showed.

"…"

"I told you to wear your tie." Shouhei sighed and placed it around Fuuko's neck and tied it for her as Fuuko was trying hard not to blush. "There." Shouhei smiled taking a last look at his work well done. "See, now, you look like a high school student. And…" Shouhei pulled the band off Fuuko's hair letting her hair fell around her shoulders forming small curls at its end.

"…'

"And now, you look like a cute and beautiful high school girl." Shouhei said smiling whilst patting her head gently. But, this time, Fuuko didn't say anything against it. In fact, for some reason, she had a small smile on her face. How long has it been since someone had actually taken care of her like that? How long has it been since she had felt this warm feeling? The feeling of being cared, of being wanted and of being important to someone. 'That's right. That's what I was looking for? Wasn't I?'

"Fuuko!" Fuuko turned around to look at the owner of the voice. Yanagi came running towards her along with Recca. "Oh, hey Yanagi." Fuuko waited for the beautiful brunette to catch her breathe. "Fuuko-chan! You are really early today!" "I know…the world is going to end." Recca said grinning, only to get a punch on his face.

"Er…well, I guess. I got up early today." Fuuko said. Yanagi looked at her back and then looked at Fuuko. Realising that she didn't introduce Akiyama to them she moved aside. "Amm, well, this is Shouhei Akiyama. He was my big brother's best friend…Shouhei, this is Yanagi and Recca." Shouhei smiled and nodded at the both of them. "Hey, aren't you that Shouhei Akiyama? I mean, the Tendo captain who got the National championship three times in a row?" Recca said recognizing the familiar face.

Akiyama smiled, "Well, I must say I'm flattered at the compliment. Yes, I was the captain of the Tendo club."

"Whoa!" Recca said. 'Sheesh, isn't he excited.' Fuuko sweatdropped. Well, Akiyama was the most popular guy in the school. He was good looking, one of the top students(along with her brother) in academics, the captain of the Tendo club, the senior champion in Tendo and Aikido, and to top it all up an awesome singer and guitarist. Girls worshipped him, teachers favoured him, and guys admired him. In short, he was the perfect roll modal. After getting in Tokyo University and the three times champion title he had become the god of Daisho high. Suddenly Fuuko felt a tug on her hand and saw a widely smiling Yanagi.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Yanagi said in a low tone.

"Huh? Iie! No! He is just a friend." Fuuko said furiously waving her both hands. Yanagi pouted, "Awww…I was hoping he was."

"Er…well, he isn't." Fuuko tried to put an end to this conversation.

Suddenly, from a distance Fuuko heard a familiar annoying voice.

"Fuuuukoooooooo!" Thump! And Domon Ishijima was on the floor, face down. "Why doesn't he ever give up?" Fuuko said annoyed.

Yanagi only giggled at her comment, while Recca kept displaying his deep admiration to Fuuko's companion.

'I kind of feel sorry for him right now.' Shouhei thought, while Recca kept going about the crazy stuff he did to get the tickets to his guitar concerts. 'And this guy is sure passionate.'

"Why don't you come for the concert that is soon going to be held in your college?" Shouhei said to stop Recca. He was flattered that Recca admired him so much, but, just about now Recca's stories were getting on his nerves. He wasn't in the mood nor did he have the time to fool around with Fuuko's friend. He had things of greater importance in his mind…_Like_

"Con-concert? In our school?" Fuuko was taken by surprise.

Shouhei smiled and nodded. "Your school is hosting a concert for raising funds for the Orphanage. Afterall, Christmas is soon going to come."

Recca, Yanagi and Fuuko did a 'o' shape with their mouths as Shouhei continued, "It's one of the reasons why I'm here."

"How come you never mentioned about it before?" Fuuko frowned.

"As if I could tell you anything."

"Oh" said Fuuko realising what he was trying to say.

"Hey, that's Mikagami-senpai!" Yanagi exclaimed waving her hand to the said person catching Fuuko's attention.

'Shit' Fuuko thought. 'Not now! Why me?' The last thing she wanted is to meet Mikagami after _that day_.

Mikagami walked towards Yanagi and greeted her with what you could call a smile from Mikagami and a nod.

"Hey Mikagami, sup?" said Recca slapping his shoulder, which earned a glare from the Hokage ice prince. "Keep your hands off me, you stupid, sea-monkey."

"Ne Shou-chan, I just remembered that I have this assignment to submit. So, I better go now, Ja!" Fuuko said all ready to leave from there, but all her efforts went to waste when she felt herself pulled back by a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh no, you don't. The other reason why I came here today was because you teacher called your mom yesterday." Shouhei said while looking at his watch.

'What-what? So I was right! That female did call my mom yesterday! What the hell is her problem, anyway?' Fuuko sighed and brushed her bangs. "Fine, then let's get a move on will you?" Fuuko said quickly started to get conscious of the fact that she was being stared at by everyone. By everyone she means EVERYONE! Including the iceberg of Hokage.

"Yes , yes, before that…" Shouhei turned to face Mikagami and offered his hand, "Hello there, I'm Fuuko's friend, Shouhei Akiyama."

Both, Tokiya and Fuuko were taken aback by his actions. However, as expected Tokiya coolly shook his hand, "Mikagami Tokiya."

"A pleasure indeed." Shouhei smiled at him. 'What the hell is he unto?' Fuuko was boring holes into their hands with a stare.

Shouhei turned around and nodded at everyone with a smile, "We shall take our leave now, come on Fuuko." He pulled her holding unto her hip, while keeping an eye on certain someone.

'Surprise, surprise. Not what I had expected…' A small smile formed on Shouhei face as he continued to drag Fuuko away, while the school tower resonated with the sound of the bell.

* * *

**A/N**

**R&R please.**


End file.
